


Peace

by deanlikesaholyblowjob



Series: Gem's drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlikesaholyblowjob/pseuds/deanlikesaholyblowjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-shot I wrote a while back.  
> All my mistakes are my own!  
> Enjoy!

It was rare for Dean and Cas to have time together alone. Usually there would be another member of the group there with them preventing them from completely relaxing.

Most of the time it was Gabriel who would annoy them when they wanted to be alone. He would make innuendos, dirty jokes and tell repulsively graphic stories and _his_ sex life with _Sam._ Which would certainly end in Gabriel being chased around the house they shared. Once Dean had holy oil, this was due to Gabriel’s rendition of Sam and Gabriel’s extra curricular activities from the previous night including a impromptu _show and tell._ Dean and Cas both did not appreciate the up close pictures of each other brothers. Gabriel obviously had no problem over sharing.

That angel hunt had went on for a good half an hour before Dean gave up and set booby traps for the archangel for when he decided to show his face again.

But tonight was different, Cas and whisked the both of them to their own secluded spot far away from where the group was currently living. They were both at a beach, they had just finished enjoying a midnight stroll along the sea front and were now resting on a big fluffy blanket Cas had brought with them. They were finally alone. Enjoying the each other as well as the peace.

The sound of the ocean helping the boys relax as they star gazed whilst Dean was asking Cas about what it is like being able to just fly up there and hang around in the stars. Of course Castiel didn’t have much to say and all he did say was

"you are not an angel, It is difficult for your brain to comprehend what I I would tell you. You would never fully understand"

"Well how about showing me your gorgeous wings then angel?"

How was Cas supposed to say no to that?

In a blink of an eye a pair of gorgeous pair of wings appeared in front of Dean. The plumage was soft to touch - and by the way Cas twitched when Dean first carefully grazed one of his wings, they were ticklish as well- and the most beautiful arrangement of whites and creams. The total opposite of the tuff of permanent sex hair Dean has fallen in love with over the years.

"They are beautiful Cas"

"Thank you Dean, I have a secret"

" What is it?" Dean was beginning to panic now, thinking he had done something wrong.

"I ha-"

"Wow Cassie, getting your wings out in public, wouldn’t have pegged you as the type"

"-vn’t shown anybody my wings before, because of what they symbolise"

Castiel had quickly made his wings disappear as soon as he heard Gabriel’s voice.

This time Dean spoke up.

"Go away Gabriel we are trying to have some time together-"

"You ar-"

"ALONE!"  they couple screamed in unison.

Gabriel left but not before discreetly slipping some “supplies" in Cas’s pocket.

After a few moment Dean spoke up again.

"So what did Gabriel mean by “he didn’t peg you as the type"?"

Cas was beginning to look nervous and wouldn’t look Dean in the eye.

"Spill Cas"

Castiel turned and looked Dean straight in the eye.

"I have something to tell you"


End file.
